A Tough Case
by dumbandhappy
Summary: The csi's have to investigate when one of them is attacked WARNING possible rape
1. Chapter 1

It was a slow and quiet shift, No calls had came through so the team apart from Grissom sat in the break room trying to stay awake, a few hours later Grissom walked in and the whole team jumped up in anticipation, Grissom shook his head and the team sat back down, they should be happy that there are no cases but they are so bored they need something to do. Grissom decided it was time to send people home.

"Greg, Catherine why don't you go home and have an early night".

Greg did not need to be told twice he jumped up said his goodbyes and headed home.

Greg opened the front door and placed his keys next to the phone, he checked his messages and then headed to the kitchen where he made himself some noodles, and he then headed straight to his bedroom. Greg began to watch TV but as there was nothing on he decided to go for a shower. Once out of the shower he slipped on a pair of boxers and jumped into bed, within minutes Greg drifted off to sleep.

Back in the lab, the team sat about restless. Nick and Warrick sat playing computer games while Sara and Grissom debated over a forensic article they had both read. There were still no calls and the team had given up on there being any cases it was a quiet night in Las Vegas.

It was cold in Greg's room and he could not remember opening the window, pulling the covers off Greg jumped out of bed and was about to close the window when he noticed a blue fibre sticking from it, looking at it more closely he quickly dismissed it closed the window and headed back to bed. Just as he was about to fall asleep he heard his bedroom door creak open and could hear heavy breathing. Greg jumped up instantly but was quickly punched in the face and thrown to the ground; Greg was kicked and punched until he could not fight back. He was picked up and thrown on the bed. Greg began to struggle but was quickly tied up and rope was thrown around his neck Greg struggled to breathe the last thing he remembered was his boxers being pulled off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi this is my second ever fanfic please read and review any suggestions is greatly appreciated if you have any ideas for the story please feel free to let me know even if you think this is rubbish please let me know thanks. dumbandhappy


	2. Chapter 2

Hi here is the next instalment thanks for the reviews it's greatly appreciated please keep them coming.

Grissom just finished pouring a cup of coffee when his cell phone rang, they finally have something to do, and he reached for his phone and snapped it open.

"Grissom"

"Gil it's Brass I have some bad news".

"What kind of bad news?"

Grissom sat down at his desk worry creeping over his face

"We have an incident at 2010 Templeton Gardens"

"But that's…"

"Greg Sanders apartment"

Grissom sat in the office in complete silence not knowing what to do.

"Gil you there?"

"Yeah I'm here, is Greg ok?"

"He is badly beaten and um…"

"Jim what is it?"

"It looks as if he has been sexually assaulted, he was found tied naked to his bed".

"We will be right there"

At that Grissom ended the call and headed towards the break room to let the rest of the nightshift know. Entering the break room Nick and Sara looked up and Warrick placed the computer console on the ground and headed towards the table.

"At last have you got something for us sorry bunch" A mischievous smile spread across Nick's face.

"Yeah what have we got" A curious Sara asked.

Warrick turned around to face Grissom who was standing at the doorway, his face pale.

"Griss what's up?"

"I got a call from Brass; Greg has been attacked at his home"

Warrick jumped up:

"WHAT, Is he ok? What happened?"

"He is in a pretty bad shape" A shaken Grissom answered.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go"

Sara jumped up from her chair and went to head too the locker room, Grissom blocked her path.

"What is it, let me past"

"There is em em more"

"What is it?" Nick finally asked

"Brass said that there is evidence suggesting a sexual assault"

At this Sara began to cry, Warrick stood in complete silence and Nick collapsed onto a chair unable to comprehend what he just heard.

Grissom cleared his throat after minutes of silence.

"Right we need to head over to Greg's, I am going to get Catherine back in"

The team nodded and headed to their cars.

At Greg's apartment two black SUV'S parked outside and the nightshift CSI stepped out of them. Grissom was met by Brass.

"How is he Jim?"

"Not good, EMT'S just arrived"

Grissom nodded and headed into the apartment followed closely by Nick, Warrick and Sara, they placed their kits on the hallway floor. At that moment Catherine's SUV arrived and she made her way into the apartment.

"Gil what happened, I got here as soon as I could"

"His room is upstairs, lets go Catherine, Nick check the perimeter, Sara and Warrick check the downstairs."

The team nodded and got ready for work. Grissom and Catherine headed upstairs and walked into Greg's room, what they saw shocked them; Catherine began to weep while Grissom felt as though he was going to be sick. Greg was lying on his bed naked; the restraints had been cut off for the EMT'S to work on him. Grissom surveyed the mess of the bedroom: broken lamp, phone smashed on the ground. He also noted large amounts of blood on the wall, cast off he thought to himself, Greg had been stabbed.

A monitor had been hooked up to Greg; Catherine went to stand next to the young CSI but was pushed back by the EMT'S. All of a sudden the monitor began to beep like mad and then there was a long continuous beep, Grissom and Catherine was pushed out the room while they tried to revive Greg.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi here is the next bit hope you enjoy please read and review or else I won't know what you guys think.

Grissom and Catherine breathed a sigh of relief as Greg was rolled out on a stretcher, he was unconscious but breathing.

"GREG" Catherine ran over to his side

"Can you hear me?"

"I'm sorry mam he's unconscious"

"Well am going with him" Catherine looked at Grissom who nodded, at that the paramedics began to push Greg out of the apartment. Catherine grabbed Greg's hand and ran next to him.

"It's ok Greg I'm here, your safe". A tear strolled down Catherine's cheek knowing that Greg could not reply.

The stretcher rolled past Sara, Nick and Warrick as they looked on in horror to see their friend beaten and unconscious, before they could even say anything the stretcher was out of the apartment and Greg was in the ambulance.

Grissom walked downstairs and cleared his throat; the three CSI'S looked up and waited for him to speak.

"Right I know we are all worried about Greg but we have to process the scene so let's get back to work".

The CSI team nodded and went back to work.

At the hospital Catherine paced up and down the relatives room waiting to hear how Greg was, after a few hours a doctor approached her and Catherine immediately leapt up out of the chair that she was sitting on.

"How is he? Is he ok?"

"Calm down please, first may I ask who you are. Are you family?"

Catherine calmed herself down before she finally spoke:

"I'm Catherine Willows with the Las Vegas Crime Lab, Greg is a friend and colleague of ours, How is he?"

"He sustained a major concussion and has lost a lot of blood, we had to do a couple of blood transfusions, he should make a full recovery but he is going to be sore for quite a while."

"Thank you, may I see him"

"Yes he is still unconscious, maybe now would be a good time to collect samples"

"Thank you doctor"

Catherine picked up her kit and headed to Greg's room.

Placing her kit at the side of the bed she stared at the young man lying on the bed, she went to stroke his hair but quickly pulled back forgetting that Greg was "evidence", a tear slipped down Catherine's cheek. Catherine finally composed herself, opened her kit and pulled on some gloves, she photographed Greg's injuries and swabbed under his fingernails for DNA, she brushed Greg's hair for any trace evidence, once all that was done Catherine began to collect samples from the rape kit. After about an hour of collecting evidence Catherine finally finished and was able to touch Greg. Sitting down next to him she clasped his hand and wept.

Back at Greg's apartment Grissom had finally finished taking photos of the bedroom, he began to swab the bed sheets for samples and ran the UV light over so he could see more clearly, he collected a blue fibre lying on the carpet near the window and dusted the room for fingerprints. Once finished he headed downstairs.

"What have you got?"

Nick looked up and sighed:

"Nothing except for a few partials"

Sara looked up:

"I got a footprint from the kitchen but I don't think it will tell us much"

"OK well let's finish up and head over to the hospital".

Just as they were about to leave Grissom noticed a blue and white fibre hanging to the door, he collected it and left the apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi sorry it has taken so long to write the next part I have limited internet access and this is the first chance I have had. Thanks for the reviews please keep them coming and I will try and write longer if I can.

Grissom dropped the evidence off at the lab and then headed to the hospital. Alone in the car Grissom let his emotions take over, he could feel a lump in his throat and his body shook with uncontrollable rage, for once he could not understand why anybody would want to do such a thing like that, especially to Greg. A sound of a horn from behind Grissom finally made him realise that the traffic lights had turned green, he composed himself and set off for the hospital.

Grissom arrived at the hospital and headed into the waiting room where Nick, Sara and Warrick were sitting. Grissom sat down beside Sara who was staring into space. Grissom placed a hand on Sara's shoulder trying to reassure her but also trying to reassure himself. At that moment Catherine walked into tears strolling down her face.

Nick jumped up "Cath what is it? What's happened?"

Catherine sat down her hands trembling, unable to speak.

"Catherine, what has happened?" Grissom walked over to sit next to her.

"He is so peaceful, just sleeping there, how can someone do this to him, how can they do that to Greg" Catherine burst into tears and Warrick pulled her into an embracing hug. Grissom sat in silence, Sara was pacing up and down while Nick sat with his head in between his knees.

They were all disturbed by the ringing of Gil's cell phone, Grissom reached for his phone and answered.

"Grissom"

"Hi boss its Hodges just thought I would let you know Greg's rape kit came up negative"

Grissom stood in silence for a moment

"Boss you there? Did you hear me?"

"Yes I'm here, thanks David is their anything else you can tell me"

"Well the footprint is a size 11 Nike classic nothing special there but em the fibres are em…"

"Spit it out David what is it"

"Well they are a match to the forensic uniforms that CSI wear."

"What you mean someone from our lab did this?"

"Well anyone who can have access to the supply cupboard or garage, CSI'S, lab techs, police."

"Ok thanks David"

Grissom hung up the phone and looked over at the CSI'S

"I have some news about Greg"

They all turned to stare at Grissom

"Greg was not raped it appears that the guy we are looking for got a little too excited before he could do anything, we will find out more when Greg wakes up.

"Well at least the guy could not do anything to him" Sara spoke out.

"Well there is plenty of other things he could have done we will have to wait and see what Greg says."

"What else did they say?" Warrick asked moving to sit down next to Nick who was sitting there still in complete shock.

"Well David analysed the fibres found at the window and the door of Greg's apartment and it matches to the CSI overalls that we all wear."

Warrick looked up and began to shout

"You mean the sick fuck that did this is in law enforcement, someone we work with"

"We can't rule it out Warrick, we will need to get back to the lab and get started processing the rest of the evidence"

Warrick, Catherine and Sara nodded and began to head out when Nick looked up at Grissom almost pleading

"Can I stay here? He should not be alone"

"Ok Nick but if he wakes up and is able to talk call Brass and get his statement"

Nick nodded and said his goodbyes, while the rest of the team headed to the lab Nick walked to Greg's room, standing outside for a few moments, he took a deep breath and walked in.

Sitting down next to Greg he noticed the bruises and cut, Nick placed his hand on Greg's and gave it a tight squeeze:

"Hey Greggo its Nick, I'm here nobody is going to hurt you, not with me around, Greg can you hear me please wake up, wake up please"

Tears began to stroll down Nicks face, not knowing what to do next he just sat in silence letting the tears fall freely.

Back at the lab Sara began to analyse the semen stains found on Greg, Catherine began to test the sheets and Greg's underwear while Warrick examined the blood splatter and weapon. Grissom however was in his office looking through Greg's file trying to find any threats or any problems that Greg might have had, so far he found nothing. At that moment Grissom's door opened and lab tech Peter Morgan rushed in:

"Peter this is not the time to be barging into my office"

"Sorry boss but Molly at reception asked me to hand this to you, it says urgent on it so I thought…"

"Fine no problem Peter, just leave it on my desk"

Peter placed the envelope on the desk and left, Grissom finished looking at the file, after finding nothing he pushed it to one side and opened the letter, he pulled out a piece of paper, along with the letter two photos dropped out. Grissom opened the piece of paper and to his horror he read:

_Next time he wont be so lucky, you should have heard him when he woke up oh the joy of his screams, don't worry mr boss man I will get him next time or maybe I will go for someone else._

_Yours sincerely _

_A friend._

Grissom sat in shock for a few moments before looking at the pictures, what he saw made him want to throw up, first picture was of Greg in the bedroom tied up and naked and the next one was of Greg lying in his hospital bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi here is the next bit, sorry it has taken so long to update but I just started college and I have so much work to do. Thanks for the reviews and please keep them coming I need more haha well lets get on with it.

Grissom burst through the doors of the hospital and headed straight for Greg's room, Brass had stationed two officers outside his room. Approaching Greg's room he noticed a furious Nick shouting at one of the officers:

"For fuck sake let me in he is my friend"

The officer did not flinch and dryly responded

"I'm sorry sir I have orders not to let anyone in except medical staff"

"I'm a CSI; Greg is my colleague and friend why can't you let me in?"

Before the officer could respond Nick noticed Grissom moving towards him:

"Griss what the fuck is going on they won't let me go in and see Greg"

"Calm down Nick, we got a letter sent to the crime lab from whoever attacked Greg"

Nick face turned from anger to complete shock

"What? What did it say?"

Grissom pulled out an evidence bag and showed it to Nick, Nick read the letter and then looked at the pictures, Nick dropped the pictures, his face went pale, Grissom grabbed a hold of Nicks arm to steady him as it looked as though he was about to faint.

"Are you ok Nick?"

"Yeah am fine I just can't believe that…"

"I know Nick they are hard to look at but I don't want you to think them, right now Greg needs you here, you need to help him, ok?"

Nick nodded.

"Good now lets go and see Greg"

Nick nodded again and allowed himself to be pulled by Grissom over to Greg's room, Grissom flashed his badge to the officers, and they nodded and let them past.

Taking another look at Greg, Grissom thought he looked worse than when he first saw him. Grissom and Nick sat down on the chairs; they sat in silence praying for Greg to wake up.

Back at the lab Catherine, Sara and Warrick finished processing the rest of the evidence found at Greg's, the blood belonged to Greg and the semen did not match anyone on their databases even the letter and photos that Grissom had analysed before heading to the hospital came up with no fingerprints or anything, they sat in the break room exhausted and back to square one.

None of them knew who I am, I can see them now sitting in the break room with no hope, no clues, nothing could be traced back to me, walking into the break room I smiled and poured myself a cup of coffee, making small talk I left and smiled. They have no idea, no idea at all. He sat down at his workspace and began to make more plans. Thinking of that young blonde spiky haired CSI he realised that he was taking a huge erection, getting under control quickly he realised he had to go see Greg he needed his time with him but he had to get past Nick Stokes. He smiled as his plan formulated. He grabbed his car keys and headed to the hospital.

Grissom walked out the hospital and headed back to the lab he just prayed that Greg would wake up soon.

Nick was sitting next to Greg holding his hand; he suddenly felt the urge to pee. Heading out of Greg's room he nodded at the officers standing guard and headed to the nurses desk:

"Excuse me where are the toilets?"

"Just go straight down that corridor, turn left and there is a flight of stairs they are just at the top."

"Thank you"

Nick walked down the corridor and turned left, pushing the door open he noticed how poor the toilets were lit, walking up the stairs he noticed a card lying on the floor, picking it up he noticed it was a CSI swipe card to enter into the lab, looking at the name

"What is Bobby doing at the hospital?"

He reached for his cell phone but before he could do anything a rope was pulled round his neck, dropping the cell phone he began to struggle, trying to pull away and kick, he was pulled down to the floor kicked and punched until unconsciousness took over. Nick was pulled into the toilet and a _closed for cleaning_ sign was posted on the door.

Nick's head was throbbing as he began to regain consciousness, fear took over as he realised what was happening he was naked and lying in the hospital toilets, he could not see him but could feel him, Nick tried to shout but his mouth was taped, he began to panic, trying to move away he was pulled back in, Nick tried to scream and tears strolled down his face.

Once it was over Nick was tied to the pipes and the man left, Nick never saw his face, he crouched up into a ball and cried.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi here is the next bit sorry for taking so long but I have just started college and man the work is hard haha. Please read and review and thanks for the great reviews I have already received.

Grissom parked in front of the lab, he prayed Greg would wake up soon, the whole night shift had been working non stop to try and find Greg's attacker. Grissom stepped out the car and headed for the lab, Warrick was just leaving the lab when he noticed Grissom.

"Hey Griss how's Greg?"

"Still the same Nick is with him now"

"Listen I'm going to head over to the hospital, keep Nick company"

"You really should get some sleep"

"Na am fine see ya later"

Grissom nodded and Warrick jumped in his car and headed for the hospital. Grissom headed into the lab and began looking over Greg's case.

Warrick strolled into the hospital and headed to Greg's room, flashing his id the officers nodded and Warrick walked in, realising Nick was not there he stepped back outside:

"Hey do you guys know where Nick Stokes has gone too?"

Both officers shook their heads, a nurse walked past and heard what Warrick asked:

"Mr Stokes went away to the toilet"

"Thanks how long ago was that"

The nurse looked at her watch:

"Oh about half an hour ago, do you think he is all right?"

Warrick nodded

"Yeah he is probably fine but I will go check up on him, what toilets did he use?"

"I told him to use the ones at the end of the corridor and up the stairs."

"OK thanks"

Warrick headed to the toilets and began climbing the steps, noticing the closed sign he reached for his gun.

Opening the door, he stepped into the toilet; his gun fell to the floor. Nick was lying huddled in the corner.

"NICK?"

Warrick ran over to him, at this point Nick looked up and saw a tall shadow running towards him, panic seized through his body and Nick moved as far away as possible.

Warrick quickly pulled away and tried to calm Nick down.

"Nick, it's me Warrick, I'm not going to hurt you."

Nick looked up, realising that it was really Warrick, he began to calm down.

Giving Nick a few moments

"Nick I am going to untie you ok?"

Nick nodded, Warrick went to untie him the touch from Warrick made Nick jolt but he quickly calmed down.

Warrick removed the restraints and placed them on the floor. He sat down a few feet away from Nick and remained in total silence. Eventually Warrick could slow but uncontrollable sobs, reaching out to touch Nick he squeezed his shoulder, Nick pushed himself into Warrick's arms.

When Nick finally stopped crying, Warrick looked over to him:

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"I w..was going to the toilet and I s..saw a swipe card for the lab, I p..picked it up when h..he began to strangle me, he kicked and punched me," Nick began to get hysterical:

"I tried to get away but I couldn't stop him, he kept kicking and punching and I couldn't stop."

"Calm down Nick take it easy"

Nick took a few deep breaths before continuing:

"He dragged me into the toilet and r..raped me."

Nick began to cry again

"Nick you have to go get checked out"

Nick looked in horror

"NO, no I don't want anyone to know"

"Nick you have to tell someone, we need to get the bastard who did this"

"No I don't want anyone to know, if you say I will deny it"

Warrick nodded in defeat

"Right I wont say to anyone but we have to report that you were beat up, Griss is gonna see the bruises and it means we can use the evidence here"

Nick agreed

"Ok but only that I was beat up, now can you please let me get changed"

Warrick walked out of the toilets in disbelief, anger rose through him; he headed out to his car to grab his kit.

Nick washed himself off, and quickly got changed, looking in the mirror he noticed cuts and bruises, he began to cry again but he quickly regained his composure he had to be strong for Greg.

He wiped away his tears just as Warrick knocked on the door; his heart skipped a few beats but calmed down when he heard Warrick's voice.

"Hey man are you ready yet?"

"Yeah come in"

Warrick entered the toilets with his field kit, Nick stood in silence while Warrick collected the evidence and taking photos. When he was finished he looked over to Nick who appeared to be in a trance

"Nick?"

He looked over to Warrick:

"You said you found a swipe card for the lab who's was it"

"em em Bobby Dawson, I was about to phone it in when I was attacked"

A sudden realisation struck Nick

"Warrick what if it was him that attacked me?"

"Don't worry Nick I'm gonna beat the shit outta of him for what he's done to you"

"No you can't tell him about what happened just in case it wasn't him"

"Ok don't worry I wont say to him, I will have a quiet word with him"

Nick nodded and they headed out of the toilet, Warrick was heading for the hospital exit whereas Nick began walking in the opposite direction.

"Nick where you going?"

"I'm going to see Greg"

"Are you sure that's a good idea"

"Why Warrick? He didn't attack me."

Nick walked off and headed to Greg's room; Warrick shook his head and left the hospital.

He laughed, his plan was success, and now that Mr Stokes was out the way he could finally make more plans to get the young blonde haired CSI. He placed the photos of Nick in the toilet and addressed it to the Las Vegas Crime Lab.

Hope you enjoyed please read and review Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi sorry I have taken so long to update yet again college work has gotten in the way, thanks for the reviews and please keep them coming I need more hehe well here is the next bit.

Back at the lab Warrick booked in the evidence and headed straight towards the locker room, he sat down on the bench and began to contemplate everything he just witnessed, tears strolled down his face as images of Nick lying in the toilets came to mind, before he knew it Warrick was rushing towards the toilets and was throwing up all over the sink. He began to wash his face when Bobby walked into the toilets:

"Hey Warrick how's it going?"

Anger rose through Warrick's body, he wanted to grab him and punch his face in, however he promised Nick he would not say anything, Warrick smiled and gritted his teeth:

"Hey am fine, you left your swipe card at the hospital by the way".

Bobby looked at him in confusion:

"My swipe card?"

"Yeah Nick found it in the toilets".

"My swipe card went missing yesterday; I filled out the form and handed it to Grissom"

"You lost your card?"

"Yeah how is something the matter?"

Warrick looked on in frustration, there only suspect was cleared:

"No, no it's fine; I've got to go see ya later"

At that Warrick walked out of the toilet and headed to trace to process his evidence.

Nick sat in Greg's room staring into space, the beeping of the monitors was the only sound in the room, and any sudden movement caused pain to flow through his body, each jolt of pain reminding him of what happened. He looked over at Greg, lying their peacefully, Nick knew no matter what happened to him he had to protect Greg from this sick bastard. He sat there in silence, the toll of today's events caused Nick to drift off too sleep.

_He slipped on a doctor's jacket and walked through the hospital corridors. He kept walking until he came to the room he wanted too, noticing the two officers stationed he quickly realised that they were only rookies and had never been to one of his scenes before. He smiled to the officers and walked in the room no questions asked, he stopped suddenly noticing the figure sleeping beside him. Fury erupted through him, his plan should have worked, he should have crumbled but instead he lay there sleeping, sleeping next to his possession. He had to change his plan, instead of doing what he set out to do he walked over to Greg's side and stroked his hair, he placed a letter on the bed and as he was about to leave he walked over to Nick and whispered in his ear "hope you had as much fun as I did" at that he walked out of the room and out of the hospital._

Images flashed through Nick's mind, he could feel him all over himself, he tried to move and squirm but he could not get away, he was too heavy, he could not get him off, he tried to scream but nothing came out, Nick began to hear a voice, a voice that caused Nick to shudder, the voice grew louder and louder and panic began to seize through his body, he could feel his breath on him for a second time that night, he knew it was a dream but it felt so real, suddenly he heard the voice again this time much louder "hope you had as much fun as I did". Nick jumped up out of his chair sweat dripping off his forehead, realising it was just a nightmare he began to relax, as he was about to sit down he noticed a letter lying on top of Greg's body. He opened the letter and as he read it he began to shake, fear seized through him, he was here, he was in this room. Nick sat down reached for his phone and dialled Warrick.

Warrick was sitting in trace processing his evidence when Grissom burst in:

"Warrick my office now"!

He looked up to notice a furious Grissom standing there, Warrick stood up and headed into his office.

Grissom followed Warrick and slammed the door:

"Warrick I am looking over the report that you filled saying Nick was beaten up in the hospital"

Warrick looked at Grissom, wanting to tell him the truth and knowing that he couldn't he lied:

"Yeah he was beaten pretty badly but he said he was fine"

"So nothing else happened"?

"No "Warrick replied shifting uncomfortably in his seat:

"Then why do you explain these", Grissom threw over photos and Warrick picked them up, what he saw wanted to make him throw up again.

"Look Griss, I wanted to tell you but Nick promised me not to"

Grissom's face of anger began to soften and it turned into unbearable sadness,

"Is he ok"?

"I don't think so, he is at the hospital with Greg but he is bottling it all up, I did not know what to do I'm sorry"

Grissom was about to respond when Warrick's phone began ringing, he looked at Grissom who nodded and he reached for his phone, it was Nick:

"Hey Nick"

The sound of Nick's panicked voice scared Warrick,

"Nick what's the matter?"

"He was here, he was in the room, and he was right next to us"

"Slow down Nick who was there?"

"Him for fuck sake the one who…"

Warrick suddenly realised who he was talking about

"Hold on I'll be right there"

Warrick hung up the phone and jumped up

"Griss I gotta go the attacker was in Greg's room"

"I'm coming with you"

At that they ran out of the lab and headed for the hospital.

Nick was pacing up and down the hospital room, he felt as though he was about to be sick, he looked at the note again;

_My little Greggo, you will be mine soon, hello Nick have you not endured enough or do you want more?_

Nick flung the letter to one side when all of a sudden he began to hear a noise coming from Greg, he walked over to his bedside and realised that Greg's eyes were open, Greg was awake. Nick was about to speak when Greg began screaming, tossing and turning, trying to get out of the bed.

Well there you have it please read and review I beg of you.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi I am so sorry that I have not updated sooner life got on top of me for a bit hopefully updates will be more regular from now on, Hope you all had a good Christmas and a Happy New Year.

Greg thrashed around screaming, memories of his attack came flooding back, fear seized through his body, he had to move, he had to get away from him but he couldn't move he was being pushed down, he could hear someone shouting, it sounded like Nick… Greg began to calm down hearing Nick's voice, after a few minutes Greg opened his eyes and realised he was in a hospital room with a worried Nick looking at him.

"Hey" Nick spoke smoothly

"Hi"

"You gave us a scare there"

"I'm sorry I had an um night…"

"A nightmare don't worry about it"

At that moment Grissom and Warrick burst into the hospital room, Greg jumped at the sudden noise Grissom was about to speak when he noticed Greg was awake

"Greg your awake, how are you feeling?"

"Um ok I guess"

Warrick walked over to the table and picked up the letter and placed it in an evidence bag, Greg did not notice Warrrick doing this. Warrick headed out of the room and went to place the evidence in his car. As he was walking back to the hospital he saw a black SUV pull up Brass, Catherine and Sara jumped out and they all headed into Greg's room, every CSI was feeling the same they were glad Greg was awake and that he seemed to be coping well, After spending at least an hour talking to Greg, Grissom decided it was time to head back to work including Nick so Brass could get Greg's statement. The CSI'S headed back to the lab while Brass stayed behind.

Brass sat down on the chair and opened up his notepad

"Right Greg I know this is going to be tough but I want you to start from the beginning and tell me what happened".

"Well I was sent home early from work, it was quiet you know, so I um went home had watched tv for a bit and then I went to bed, I woke up because it was cold and I noticed the window was open I shut it and was about to go back to bed when I heard him he punched and kicked me, I fell to the ground I couldn't stop him I couldn't…"

"Hey sshh it's ok Greg take your time"

A few tears began to slip down Greg's cheeks "It all gets kinda fuzzy from there I remember him tying me up and blindfolding me, he um removed by boxers and tried to, he tried to rape me but he um was a bit excited and it went all over me, that's when he started stabbing me he was shouting things I could not understand but he then started stroking my hair and said how I was his possession and then he, he started touching me he was enjoying himself." At that Greg burst into tears "I couldn't do anything I had to just lie there"

"Sshh it's ok Greg he can't hurt you now, you're safe"

Greg lay in his hospital bed crying while Brass went out to phone Grissom to inform him of Greg's account.

At the lab Grissom took Nick into his office

"Take a seat Nick."

Nick sat down and looked nervously over at Grissom

"Nick I know what happened at the hospital he sent pictures to the crime lab"

Nick began to shake his head and jumped up pacing up and down the office "No, no he can't have, Warrick told you didn't he?"

Grissom opened up a folder and handed over a set of photos.

"No no why would he do this" Nick slid down the wall tears streaming down his face

"Why did he do it Griss?"

Grissom walked over and sat down next to Nick and placed a hand on his shoulder the sudden flinch from Nick made Grissom know that it was the wrong thing to do,

"Sorry Nick, I wasn't thinking the man who did this is just playing with us he wants everyone to know what happened, Nick you know it is going to come out about what happened to you?"

Nick mildly nodded his head

"I think we should let the rest of the team know"

Nick nodded but quickly turned round

"I don't want Greg to know he has been through enough"

Grissom agreed "We will not say anything for now but he is going to find out sometime"

"I know but I just don't know how much he can handle just now"

"Ok I will get the team assembled in the break room"

Nick nodded and Grissom left the office, after a few minutes Nick headed into the break room where he was greeted by Warrick, Catherine, Sara and Brass. Nick sat down and a few moments later Grissom walked in and closed the door.

"Right before we look at the evidence again, there is something that you all should know…"

Nick lowered his head and pushed himself as far down the seat as possible, Grissom continued to speak.

"Early on today while Nick was at the hospital the guy who attacked Greg came in and he attacked Nick too…"

"Oh my God Nick are you ok?" Catherine asked, Nick however ignored her.

"Catherine can you let me finish please", Catherine nodded and Grissom continued "Nick was attacked in the toilets and he was, he was raped, Warrick found him and was able to collect evidence, soon after while Nick was asleep the attacker dressed as a doctor entered Greg's room and left a note on his bed". Grissom passed the note about their facial expressions saying all that they felt.

After a few moments of silence Catherine, Sara and Brass looked over to Nick who was sitting in his chair like a little kid, before they could speak Grissom jumped in

"Can we look over the evidence that we have?"

Catherine looked over at Grissom, fury building up inside her, she wanted to speak to Nick, know that he was ok and Grissom as per usual is being insensitive. Catherine pushed this to the back of her mind and began to speak

"Well the DNA from the semen was not a match to any of our databases, the fibres you collected are from the overalls that we use; it means that whoever did this has access to the lab."

Sara agreed "The footprint I lifted as I have said is a nike classic size 11 but there is nothing it can be matched to. And the blood spatter Warrick collected is all Gregs.

"What about the fingerprints?" Grissom asked,

At this Nick spoke up

"They are all partials and do not match anything on file" Nick began to pass photos of fingerprints which he collected from a blood stained wall, as he passed the photos he noticed something odd, something he had not seen before, the rest of the group glanced at Nick's expression and looked at him quizzically.

"Nick are you ok?" A confused Sara said.

"Hmm yeah sorry am fine I just noticed something look…" he finished passing the copies of the photos round to the rest of the group "Take a look at the ridge pattern"

"The pattern looks almost upside down" Warrick spoke

"It is upside down" Grissom replied

"So either this guy was crawling down a wall or this guy has been planting evidence" Nick finished off, leaving the CSI'S to wonder how to catch the guy.

Well their you have it pleased read and review it only takes a few minutes.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi I am so sorry for not updating sooner I have 2 jobs plus college plus driving lessons so as you might expect I am extremely busy. Thanks for the reviews and I beg of you to keep them coming.

Grissom sat there looking at the CSI'S realising they were back to square one finally he mustered up the courage to speak:

"Right I know that we are having no luck, so I want you all to go back over the evidence and find out what was planted, I will go back to Greg's house and process it again, and Catherine you are with me".

At that the CSI'S nodded and headed back to work.

Grissom and Catherine drove to Greg's house and both were thinking the exact same; they hoped they could find evidence to nail this bastard. When they arrived at Greg's Catherine grabbed her kit and stepped out the car, Grissom sat in the car staring out the window

"You coming?"

Grissom looked up at a curious Catherine

"Oh yeah sorry"

"Gil what's the matter"

"Catherine it's just that… oh I don't know, Catherine what if we don't catch this guy, what are we going to tell Nick and Greg, sorry we tried?"

"Gil you can't do this to yourself somewhere along the line this sicko has made a mistake and we will find it and nail this bastard"

Grissom nodded his head

"Your right I'm sorry lets get back to work".

They walked up the steps and let themselves in.

Back in the lab the three CSI'S looked over the evidence.

"Hey Sara the fingerprints were definitely a plant, Trace said that the fingerprints were planted using an oil type mixture and you will never guess the only place in Vegas to store it?"

"Let me guess Nick this lab?"

"Yep but we have no idea who uses it, the order forms are filled out by Grissom and people just go and get it when they need to."

At that moment Warrick ran in

"Hey I analysed the blood it's all Greg's theres nothing planted".

"Well the footprints were planted there is no wear on the tread patterns, it looks as though they have never been worn


	10. Chapter 10

Hi don't know what happened but here is the rest of chapter nine please read and review

They stood there in silence but was interrupted by the vibration of Nick's cell phone

"Yeah Stokes"

"Oh hey Gris, oh yeah the fingerprints and footprints were planted but the blood is Greg's… ok see you soon"

"Grissom wants us to head over to Greg's and help out".

At that they left and headed for their SUV'S

At Greg's apartment Catherine was examining the bedroom while Grissom checked the perimeter again. Nick, Warrick and Sara arrived at Greg's apartment and re-examined the house. The team were disheartened to find no new evidence and felt that there was no way to catch Nick and Greg's attacker.

As they were heading back to their SUV'S Grissom noticed something across from Greg's apartment he went to take a closer look, the rest of the team followed.

"Did anyone get the tapes from the cctv camera?"

"No I can't believe we never saw that, how did we miss it?" Sara replied

"Well we were all worried about Greg, our emotions were running high, that's why we came back to look over the evidence"

"Nick go talk to the owner and see if we can get the tapes, maybe we have something to catch this guy, I will phone the lab and let them know to set up the av lab."

_Damn it, he thought to himself, he made his first mistake and now he might be caught, he had to do something and quick. Watching Grissom place the evidence in the AV lab a plan formulated in his head, he headed into the DNA lab and sneaked a chemical into his pocket, realising Archie was no were to be seen he scurried across to the AV lab he opened the chemical and poured it around the lab, as soon as someone switches the light on goodbye AV lab. Once he finished he headed to the security office and stole the tapes, meanwhile nobody suspected a thing. _

Archie was walking along the corridor with Nick talking about the evidence which was just logged in

"Grissom said he will be along in a while to look at the tapes he wants you to clean the tape up and see if you can get a closer look at Greg's attacker, if he is on it"

"Sure I was just given the evidence a couple of minutes ago; it's in the AV lab"

Archie walked in the AV lab an9d was about to switch the light on when Nick pulled him back

"Hey what is it?"

"Smell the lab someone has poured something in it, Nick smashed the fire alarm and he and Archie headed out within minutes the fire department had evacuated the lab and was dealing with the situation.

_Anger filled up inside him, he should have stolen the fucking tape, if only he thought of getting the tape rather than having some fun then this would not have happened. He stood there watching people running around he knew he had to get that tape and he knew that no matter what he was going to get it._


	11. Chapter 11

Nick sat outside the lab looking at the chaos around him, the fire department were clearing the lab, reporters were all over the place capturing the scene while police evacuated nearby shops in case anything were to happen. The rest of the team stood in the parking lot along with the rest of the lab waiting to hear more information. Nick sat there in silence thinking of recent events, what he heard next chilled him to the bone:

"_Hello Nick ready for a repeat performance"_

Nick jumped up and looked around but everyone seemed to be busy, whispering to each other or staring at the action in front of the lab, Nick began to panic, he began to feel sick, Warrick noticed the look on Nick's face and walked over:

"Nick are you o.k.?"

"He… he was here, the guy who …attacked me was here"

"O.k. Nick wait here I'll go get Brass"

Warrick ran off while Nick stood there in shock, within minutes the whole team had gathered to see if Nick was alright.

"Nick what happened"

"He was here, he... he spoke to me"

"What did he say?" Brass asked

"Eh he asked if I wanted a repeat performance" a tear slowly slipped down Nick's cheek

Brass stood there, anger raging through him

"Don't worry Nick we are going to get this bastard"

Nick nodded his head and walked away from the group, he reached the closest bin threw up and fell to the ground.

_Ha ha ha look at him all scared and alone; what ever did my cousin see in him, he was weak and pathetic. I had more fun with Greg at least he tried to fight me off._

_At that his phone began to ring _

"_Hello"_

"**_What's happening now you told me everything was taken care of; now all I'm seeing on the news is chaos"_**

" _Don't worry cous I have it under control your friend Nick is all scared and Greg is still in hospital they won't be friends for much longer, well not once I've finished with them" a smile spread wide across his face_

"**_Well make sure and keep Nick nice and safe for me it's happening tonight"_**

"_Ok Nigel see you soon"_

_At that they hung up and he walked back over to talk to Archie._

After several hours the Lab was given the all clear and everyone headed back in, Grissom immediately went straight to the av lab and placed the cctv footage into dvd player, Archie joined him moments later.

_Oh shit he has the tape, he had to do something, but there was nothing he could do, he stood there staring at Grissom and Archie, he breathed a huge sigh of relief when he noticed that the footage was not working, he smiled and headed back to his desk_

"Damn it" Grissom shouted "The footage is ruined because of the chemical poured in the lab, God damn it" Grissom kicked the bin in the av lab and sent it flying.

Grissom calmed down and walked over to the rest of the team

"The tape is ruined the chemical has reacted to the film and it's impossible to clean."

The team looked disheartened; Nick slumped against the wall while Sara tried to give him a reassuring smile

"Don't worry we'll get him"

Nick smiled and started to walk away "I'm going to the hospital to see Greg"

The team watched as Nick slowly walked out the lab, they stood in silence gathering their thoughts when all of a sudden Archie ran out of the av lab

"Hey you guys there's another camera on the street Pd just sent it over.

Nick walked into Greg's room and weakly smiled "Hey how ya doin?"

"ok I guess, I just keep feeling him on me and his voice and every little noise makes me jump, I c…cant get o…over the fact that h…he was in my house, tears began to fall freely down his face"

Nick walked over and pulled Greg into a hug at first he began to punch and sob louder but eventually he just sat there crying.

"Sshh Greg its ok, everything is going to be fine"

Out of the blue anger flared through Greg's body and he pushed Nick away

"How the fuck do you know everything is going to be ok? He never went after you, he came for me and I still don't know who the sick bastard is"

"Greg, I was just trying to calm you, make you feel better"

"Well guess what Nick I'm not calm I'm not better now fuck off and leave me alone!"

"Greg, don't be like that"

"Nick I said FUCK OFF!"

At that Nick walked out the room and ran to his car, he got in the car and began to hit the dashboard and hitting the horn before eventually bursting into tears.

_Back at the lab he knew he was screwed another camera caught him, he had to step up his plan, he grabbed a few files and shoved them in the bin, lit a match and threw it in the bin, the fire burned fiercely, he smiled and left the lab. Within minutes the fire had spread throughout his lab._

The team had just received the tape and began to play it when the fire alarm sounded

"For god's sake what is it this time" Catherine moaned

Sara walked out of the av lab to be greeted by smoke billowing her way:

"The labs on fire, we need to get out of here!"

"Right Catherine grab the tape, you signed for it and clear the lab"

The team ran out just as the sprinklers activated to douse the fire.

Outside Grissom ran to his suv and opened up his laptop:

"Catherine give me the tape"

Grissom placed the tape into his hard drive and loaded the footage, he skipped to the time that Greg was attacked, what they saw shocked them, at that moment Brass ran over:

"Hey isn't that…"

"Yep it is" Grissom answered

"Well I have some more news; Nigel Crane escaped from maximum security"

That's it please READ AND REVIEW, thanks.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey I am really sorry I have not updated sooner but I have been really busy hope you have not giving up on me, again please read and review and I hope you enjoy

Grissom stood outside the lab letting the new information sink in

"Right griss what are we going to do?" Warrick asked

"Right, Brass put out an APB for both of them, Nick and Greg are at the hospital with a guard, Warrick look at the video again and let me know if you find anything else, Cath, Sara lets get round to this bastards house see if we can find anything.

Back at the hospital Nick sat in his car crying; eventually he composed himself and headed back into the hospital walking into Greg's room he nodded at the officers standing guard.

"Hey can I come in?"

"Yeah, Nick I am sorry I guess with everything going on I am just a bit emotional right now"

"It's o.k. I understand"

"Have they caught him?"

"_No I am right here"_

Nick turned round quickly and began to step back from him, gripped with fear all he managed to say

"You"

"_Yeah it's me"_

Greg started to panic and began to shout,

"HELP, GUARDS HELP ME"

"_Are you talking about the two dead officers in the store cupboard, now that was fun"_

Greg began to cry, Nick started to walk over to him when a gun was pulled out and fired just above Nick's head, Nick ducked down

"_Don't move my little friend I have a surprise for you"_

"Why don't you just leave me and Greg alone, just fuck off"

"_I'm afraid I can't do that, you see I have to keep on eye on you for someone, speaking of that Greggo get out of your bed we are getting out of here"_

Greg slowly got out of the bed and reached for his robe

"_Oh greggo you don't need a robe, not for what I have in store for you"_

At that Greg began to cry

"_Shut up now move or I'll shoot some more"_

Nick and Greg both walked out of the hospital room with a gun pointed at them, as they turned the corner they noticed a security guard pulling out his gun, without hesitation Nick was pushed to the side and the guard was shot right in the head, people began screaming and running about, amid the commotion Nick and Greg were pushed out a fire exit and into the car park. They were shoved towards a car and a boot was flung open

"_Nick get in!"_

Panic seized through him

"I can't, please don't make me go in there, I can't" tears started rolling down his eyes

"_Poor Nicky, you have a choice get in the boot and maybe I wont be too hard on Greg or don't get in the boot and Greg will be wishing he was dead, that is until I do decide to shoot him in the head"_

Nick took a deep breath, nodded and climbed in the boot of the car, once the boot was shoot Nick began to scream and claw at the boot, realising it was worthless he lay there crying, memories flooding back.

Greg was dragged into the back seat of the car pushed down on the floor and smacked with the back of the gun, Greg lay there unconscious.

At the police department warrick sat there looking through the tape to see if there was anything he could find, Brass walked in

"Find anything?"

"Yeah take a look, if you look closely you can make out a black SUV, I zoomed in and got the license plate, its registered to the lab, I checked the sheets for that night and he booked it out about an hour before Greg was attacked and booked it back in two hours after he was attacked plenty of time to clean up the stupid bastard forgot the paper trail"

"Well I put out an APB for him and Crane I don't know if they are connected in someway but I am just making sure ill put out another broadcast just in case he's driving the SUV"

"Well with the lab being a mess it is likely that the inventory logs are a mess or destroyed"

Brass was about to speak when an urgent call came through the radios

"Officers down I repeat officers down, Nevada state hospital, CSI'S Nick Stokes and Greg Sanders are missing, all units please respond"

At that every spare officer in the department ran out of the building and into patrol cars Brass followed suit with warrick right behind him jumping in a car Warrick pulled out his phone and dialled Grissom's number

"Grissom, Nick and Greg have been taken from the hospital; the son of a bitch has them"

"I'm on my way"

At that Brass switched his siren on and sped to the hospital.

Nick lay in the trunk of the car crying, feeling every bump of the road sometime hitting his head, he lay there motionless waiting till the car stopped, after about an hour the car stopped and the boot flew open Nick turned round breathing a huge sigh of relief, what he saw chilled him to the bone standing there was the one and only Nigel Crane


	13. Chapter 13

Hi again I am so sorry it has taken me so long to follow up, hope you have not giving up, here is the next instalment. Please, please read and review

Nigel Crane smiled down at a fearful Nick

"hello Nick, long time no see, now get out of the car"

Nick slowly pulled himself out of the car, he quickly looked for Greg and noticed a gun pointed at his head

"Don't try anything stupid or else your friend greggo will get what's coming to him, NOW MOVE!!"

Nick slowly moved towards a small house in the middle of nowhere, Greg slowly followed, once inside Nick was pushed down to the ground followed by Greg, Greg winced in pain as he fell.

Nigel slowly walked over and looked at the two csi's lying there in fear

"Now let me introduce you to my cousin Peter, lab technician at Las Vegas Crime Lab"

"Yeah I know who the fuck he is, he was the pansy assed fucker who couldn't make it as a csi" Nick retorted.

Anger flowed through Peter's body and grabbed Greg up off the floor and pointed a gun at his head,

"What the fuck did you say, do you want me to do Greg in front of you?"

Nick looked up and began to shout

"Please no, I'm sorry don't hurt him, I beg you"

Peter stared at Nick and laughed, you know what I might just have some with him now, Peter ripped Greg's gown off so he was standing there naked, Peter slowly moved the gun down Greg's body while Greg began to cry and Nick was shouting at him to stop. Peter moved the gun in between Greg's bum cheeks and just as he was going to push it in, he smacked Greg and pushed him back over to nick along with his gown

Greg lay there crying, Nick moved over to see if he was alright, Greg pushed him away not even looking at him.

"Aww look at that, poor greggo isn't talking to Nick"

Nigel and Peter both laughed knowing that there plan had worked, Nick and Greg were no longer friends

Greg lay there in silence not looking at anyone, Nick eventually mustered up the courage to speak

"What do you want from us?"

"Well what we want is you know to have some fun and then maybe just maybe kill you"

Nick stared at him

"Why what have we ever done to you, you stalked me I never filled you with any delusions, why do you want to hurt me and Greg?"

"Well you see my dear Nick you sent me to prison and all I wanted to do was be your friend and Greg is your friend so I thought If I take him out of the equation me and you could be more than friends" Nigel placed his hand on Nicks leg, Nick pushed away from him and slid closer to the corner

"Nick don't be like that, but I think it is time that me and you go somewhere a little more quiet and we will leave Peter and Greg to stay here and have some fun"

At that Nick and even Greg this time looked up in fear, Nigel began to pull Nick into the bedroom and as much as he pulled and struggled he could not break free from Nigel's grip. Nick was pushed into the bedroom and the door was slammed shut, Greg lay on the floor motionless scared to do anything, Peter walked over and pulled him up, gave him a gentle kiss and threw him over to the couch

Nigel looked over at a scared Nick who was now lying on the bed with his arms taped. Nigel smiled and moved over to the bed pulling the gun out and pointing it towards him

"Try anything with those pretty legs of yours it will be made so much worse for you, Understand?"

Nick nodded

Nigel climbed on the bed and sat on top of Nick, Nigel sat there looking at him fear running through his body, Nigel smiled and began to unbutton Nick's shirt, Tears flowed down Nick's face as Nigel began to feel excited, Nigel moved on and slowly undid Nicks jeans and pulled them off, Nick was completely naked, Nigel smiled in delight and sat on top of him again Nigel slowly undid his jeans and pulled them down he pushed himself towards Nick's face.

Hope you enjoyed, please read and review


	14. Chapter 14

Hi thanks for the reviews, its almost the end of this story now and preparing for my next one!!! Please read and review I beg of you 

Grissom walked into Peter's apartment followed closely by Catherine and Sara:

"notice anything familiar?" Grissom asked

"Yeah this is just like Nigel Crane's house, the whole house is empty"

"Yeah I bet everything is upstairs" Sara replied

Grissom grabbed a set of ladders and climbed up into the loft space, switching on the light, he almost threw up, Pictures upon pictures of Greg and Nick naked, Pictures of their assaults, lab clothes and chemicals all filled the loft

"Hey I found something to nail this guy" Grissom shouted down

Catherine and Sara climbed up and saw what Grissom had just seen, frozen to the spot for a few seconds shocked and sickened at what they were looking at

"Right" Grissom said "Lets start processing start with the pictures and lab clothes, I'll start with the blood samples over there"

At that they got to work processing the scene and collecting evidence, Grissom had finished the blood samples and began to look about to see if he could find anything else, he noticed a pile of letters and envelopes, he walked over and snapped a photo of them, after taking the photo he noticed something from the corner of the eye it was a bank payment for a small house in the desert. Grissom snapped a closer photo of the letter and as he picked it up he heard a click.

Grissom froze for a moment before coming to his senses he looked under the table to find a bomb counting down from 30 seconds

"MOVE, MOVE! IT'S A BOMB"

Grissom grabbed the evidence and his camera, Catherine and Sara followed they jumped down from the loft and ran, just as Grissom, Catherine and Sara ran from the house it exploded throwing them a few feet off the ground and landing them face down in the grass. Coughing and wiping debris off of themselves they stared at the inferno in front of them, at least they had enough evidence to convict. Grissom immediately pulled out his cell phone which was surprisingly intact from the explosion and called Brass

"Brass I have the location for Nick and Greg send units their quickly, tell Warrick to go along we are on our way"

At that Grissom, Catherine and Sara jumped in their SUV and headed to the location not caring for their own cuts and bruises.

Back at the house Nick lay over the bed throwing up once again to the violation forced upon him, Nigel stood there laughing as he pulled his zipper up. After throwing up Nick lay back down on the bed Naked and sore.

In the other room Greg lay there scared of what might happen, Peter stared at him imagining the fun he was going to have but he enjoyed taunting Greg, knowing that it was going to happen but just not yet. He would walk to Greg and touch him, everyrtime he winced Peter would laugh.

After roughly half an hour of taunting Peter walked over to Greg and pulled his gown off, Greg started crying and begging

"Please, no, don't, Leave me alone"

Peter laughed even more and began to unbutton his shirt, little did he know what was happening outside

Brass, Grissom and the rest of the csi's stood outside the house while an officer with a thermal imaging system pointed it in the direction of the house

"What have you got?" Brass asked

"There are two in the bedroom and two in the living room, I think there are one of each but I cant say for sure"

"Right I want swat team 1 to go through the front, swat 2 go in the back and I want swat 3 covering the windows, don't move till I give the order"

At that the teams moved to their relevant locations and Brass waited till they were in position before giving the go

Peter was hitting at Greg trying to force himself on to him but Greg struggled, kept pushing and swinging, Peter was getting angry and reached for his gun, pointing it at Greg he fired a shot hitting the sofa just at Greg's head

"Now don't fucking move or I'll kill you"

Just as Peter spoke the door flew open and a swat team burst in, Peter raised the gun and before he could pull the trigger he was shot in the chest, falling to the ground, The second swat team burst in the back and the third team smashed in the windows. Nigel looked up and began to shout, he pulled Nick off the bed and held the gun to his head, The swat team aimed there guns at Nigel

"Don't move LVPD"

"If you's come any closer I swear to god I'll shoot him"

Nick stood there naked and scared, Nigel began to shout

"He's mine, He's mine, you aren't taking him away from me!"

Nick got angry and mustered up the courage to elbow him in the stomach, while Nigel curled in pain Nick moved out the road and allowed for the swat team to shoot, Nigel fell down in pain screaming that his leg was shot

Nick lay there in the corner crying, it was finally over.


	15. Chapter 15

Hi thanks for the reviews, this is the last chapter (hopefully) please read and review!!!!!!

Nigel screamed in agony as he was stretchered out of the room followed closely by two LVPD officers, Nick sat in the corner while a paramedic checked him over, He was finally back in his clothes ashamed that his fellow colleagues saw everything, they all knew what happened to him, they knew he was weak and couldn't fight back. Once Nick was given the all clear Warrick, Catherine, Sara and Grissom ran over to see if he was o.k.

"Hey buddy how ya doing?" Warrick spoke softly so he would not startle Nick

"I'm f…fine"

The rest of the team stood there silent, waiting to see what Nick would do next, after a few minutes what they expected happened, it started slowly but soon became full blown uncontrollable sobs, Warrick pulled him into a deep embracing hug, at first struggling Nick eventually fell into his best friends arms

"sshh it's o.k. we're here, no one is going to hurt you again, you hear me? No ones going to hurt you"

Nick slowly nodded his head still buried into warricks chest, after what seemed like an eternity Nick pulled away from Warrick and wiped away his tears, looking up he noticed the rest of the team staring down them too with tears in their eyes:

"Where's Greg"

This time it was Grissom's turn to speak up

"He is next door; he's fine a couple of his stitches have ripped so he's going back into hospital"

"Oh o.k. I think I might go see him, if you don't mind?"

The csi's nodded and Nick exited the bedroom to speak to Greg, entering the living room Nick noticed that Greg was talking to Brass, as he approached Brass smiled and walked over to one of the many investigators and cops who were analysing the scene.

Nick kneeled down and smiled at Greg

"Hey how are you?"

Greg looked up, anger in his eyes

"Like you fucking care!"

"Greg, what have I done?"

"You had to open your fucking mouth, didn't you? Everything was fine until you opened that Texan mouth of yours! That guy stripped me and thought it was fun to play with me all because of you, he could have raped me but you don't give a fuck do you? Brass said Nigel didn't even touch you, you are one lucky little shit"

Nick sat there speechless for a minute

"Greg, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen, I just got angry and I was scared I needed to do something "

"Yeah I don't care, Nick why don't you fuck off and leave me alone"

Nick stood up and walked away from Greg, he headed outside of the house and headed straight towards the nearest bin and he threw up………

Back at the lab Nick sat in the break room staring at a blank TV screen, Catherine, Sara and Gil stood outside watching what was once a happy, Texan who would do anything for his friends to a broken man.

"Do you think he will be all right?" Sara asked to no one in particular

"He's been through a lot, I don't know how any man can be raped twice in his life and pull through it" Grissom replied

"Three" Catherine eventually spoke out

"What" Sara and Grissom replied in unison

"Nick has been raped 3 times, he was abused by a babysitter when he was 9, I was never supposed to say anything but with everything that has gone on I guess Nick can understand why you all know"

At that Grissom walked in the break room and sat down beside Nick

"I'm so sorry Nick, I have no idea how you must be feeling, and Catherine had to tell us what happened to you as a kid, we need to know so you can get the right help"

Nick nodded

"I understand people have seen much worse over the past few days, I just wish Greg would talk to me"

"He will in time, he's hurting and he doesn't know what happened to you yet, he's just angry and what's happened"

"He's right though, it's my fault, it was all because Nigel Crane wanted me, and they went after Greg instead"

"Nick listen to me, you can't blame yourself, you don't know what's going to happen and Nigel is a psychotic fuck who is more than likely facing the rest of his life locked up in maximum security"

Nick nodded his head before bursting into tears.

At the hospital Warrick stood outside Greg's room on the phone to Catherine

"What!"

"Catherine why did Nick not tell us before?"

"O.k. thanks for letting me know"

Warrick placed the phone in his pocket and headed over to the drinking tap, he switched the tap on and splashed the water over his face, the past few days events had finally taking it's toll, he wiped his face and headed into Greg's hospital room were a nurse had just finished putting the new stitches in, they both smiled at each other as the nurse exited the room.

"Hey buddy, how ya doing"

"I'm fine thanks"

"Have you spoken to Nick yet?"

"No and I don't plan on it"

"Greg, it wasn't Nick's fault"

"Yes it fucking was I was sexually assaulted, nearly fucking raped and all because some sick fuck wants to be that shits friend"

"Greg it's not like that, you don't know…"

"I don't know what? That Nick caused all this and he walks off unharmed"

"That's not true, Nick was hurt"

"Oh yeah he was put in the boot of a car, big fucking deal"

Anger flowed through Warricks body and he lost it, he began shouting at Greg

"Nick was raped not once but twice in the past few days oh and he was also raped as a fucking kid, not to mention he came face to face with his stalker and had to lie trapped in a boot bringing back god knows what fucking memories, so don't fucking say to me that Nick got off unharmed cause he didn't and you know what he didn't want you to know, he didn't want you to worry"

Greg sat there stunned, unable to speak; Warrick breathed heavily letting his anger calm down after at least five minutes of silence Greg spoke

"Nick was, he was raped?"

"Yeah man, listen I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout"

"It's o.k. I just can't believe he was actually raped"

"Yeah one was in the hospital when he was keeping an eye on you and Nigel raped him in the house, the other one was when he was a child"

Greg sat there stunned, tears began rolling down his cheeks, and Warrick moved over and gave him a hug

"I am so sorry" he cried "I didn't mean to be like that, do you think Nick will forgive me?"

"Sshh Greg, Nick will be fine, you just need too talk to him"

About an hour later Nick was walking through the hospital heading to Greg's room, he was scared at what might happen, he didn't want another full blown argument with Greg.

Nick chapped the door and walked in. Warrick smiled at Nick as he left, the glance he gave made Nick realise that Greg knew

Nick walked over to the bed and smiled at Greg

"Hey"

"hi" Greg replied sheepishly

"How you doing?"

"O.k. I guess"

"How about you?"

"I've been better but I'll live"

"Listen" they both said in unison, they looked at each other and laughed

"You go first" Greg said

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry and I know it was all my fault"

"I was going to say I'm sorry, Warrick told me what happened, because you were looking after me you were, were…" Greg burst into tears and Nick pulled him into a hug

"I'm so sorry, Nick I'm sorry, will you forgive me"

"Yeah my little Greggo, I'll forgive you.

Well that's it; hope you enjoyed please read and review.


End file.
